Sentimientos Equivocados
by Orion Shion
Summary: Masato está deprimido por sus sentimientos hacia Ren. ¿Qué hará éste? Ren x Masa.


Uta no Prince-sama no es mío, es de sus respectivos autores/ras.

Pairing: Por este capítulo: Ren x Masato

Espero que les guste, nos vemos abajo ^-^

* * *

** Sentimientos Equivocados**

Se sentó en frente del piano, tocando suavemente una melodía. Su mirada cruzaba la sala hasta posarse en un punto muerto, que le inspiraba. Oyó la campanada que anunciaba que las clases acababan y suspiró. Se las había saltado por primera vez. Sus dedos cada vez se movían más rápido sintiendo como necesitaba tocar más notas, como esa simple melodía no era suficiente. Se equivocó y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacío? Sólo era un error, sólo se había equivocado una vez en su vida. Nunca tendría lo que quería, su sueño de ser cantante, sus sentimientos no correspondidos… Otras tantas bajaron encontrándose con la curvatura de su mandíbula.

Oyó el chirriante sonido de la puerta abriéndose y no quiso girarse. Los pasos ligeros de la chica se oían por toda la sala, que aún estaba oscura y si no fuera por el piano, vacía.

"¿Hijirikawa-san?" preguntó con su dulce voz. No tenía porque odiarla, no era su culpa. Era la suya por enamorarse de quién no debía. "¿Se encuentra bien?" Respiró profundamente antes de intentar contestar, pero no pudo.

La chica, que, al estar el de ojos azules de espalda, no se había dado cuenta de las lágrimas que decoraban agriamente el rostro del chico.

"¡¿Hijirikawa-san?!" Se encontraba un poco alterada al verle. Nunca le había visto así. Siempre era tan frío y guardaba tan bien lo que sentía. Se sentó a su lado, el otro ya había dejado de tocar y ahora se secaba las lágrimas. Le abrazó y él se dejó abrazar.

La odiaba tanto, quería separarse de ella, pero no podía. Necesitaba abrazar a alguien, compartir su dolor. Sintió su cuerpo relajarse y oyó la voz de la chica desde muy lejos. Cayó en la inconsciencia.

Se despertó en su habitación. Abrió los ojos y tuvo que volver a cerrarlos, la luz le cegaba. "Vaya, por fin te has despertado. Qué numerito que has montado, Hijirikawa" ¿Eh? Se sentía lago mareado, y aunque sabía que debía estar en su cama, no lo parecía. "¿Aún no estás despierto del todo?" Negó con la cabeza, enfocando la voz y sintiendo mucha vergüenza.

Finalmente abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que esa no era su cama, era del Jinguuji menor, que ahora le miraba con una mirada inquisitiva. "¿Qué le dijiste a la corderita?" Preguntó de golpe, serio. ¿Decir? Él no se acordaba de haber dicho nada. "¿Eh?" Preguntó, no se acordaba de nada. "Ahora no te hagas el tonto. Nanami vino hasta aquí pidiendo ayuda porque te habías desmayado y estaba llorando, algo le deberías de haber dicho" Como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría reaccionó recordando todo lo que había pasado. "Yo no le dije nada" Se levantó y anduvo hasta llegar a su cama donde se sentó. Estaba fría.

"No mientas, le hiciste algo. No sé por qué y no te lo voy a preguntar, pero estos días estás muy distante con ella, la ignoras y eso no es normal en ti. No te voy a decirte nada sobre eso, pero me gustaría saber por qué vino llorando a nuestra habitación".

"Eso yo tampoco lo sé, Jinguuji" Contestó sin ganas. No quería hablar de ella. Ya nunca más.

"¿Por qué pones esa cara de asco? ¿Te ha hecho algo Nanami?" Preguntó, ya casi con ansiedad. "Mucho…" Se le escapó. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho ya era muy tarde y la pirada penetrante de Ren estaba encima de él sin ganas de irse de ahí.

Quiso salir de la habitación, pero eso sería dejar de lado su orgullo y no podía hacerlo. "Explícate, Masato" Sólo utilizaba su nombre cuando el momento era muy tenso. Y en ese momento estaba temblando de miedo, mirando el suelo sin casi moverse del sitio. "Tu… Esto… Yo y Nanami…." Estaba muy nervioso. Se lo había escondido por años, desde pequeño. No quería estropear la poca amistad que, desde la formación de STARISH, habían ido construyendo. Aguantó las ganas de correr y miró fijamente a Ren a los ojos. "Yo… Yo te quiero, Ren y… tu quieres a Nanami, po-por eso no puedo estar cerca de ella. Lo siento" Bajo la mirada. Ahora temblaba más que antes. Había tenido la fuerza para confesarse aunque no estaba a gusto del todo. Sabía que Ren le rechazaría, que no le quería y no podría aguantar que le dijera lo mucho que le odiaba en ese momento.

Pero nada lejos de la realidad, Ren, el que se suponía que debía de estar enfadado con él, que supuestamente le tenía que decir cuánto le odiaba por eso, se acercó al Hijirikawa y se sentó en la cama, abrazándole. "Tonto" Susurró, haciendo que las mejillas del más bajo tomaran un adorable tono carmín. "Yo te quiero a ti, no saques conclusiones por ti mismo" Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

Las palabras lo descolocaron totalmente, ¡Él quería a Nanami, lo había dicho miles de veces! "No eres ho-honesto, tu quieres a Nanami, lo has dicho muchas veces". "Igual que tú, y tú no la amas". Una bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de Masato. "Entonces…" Eso quería decir que no estaba enamorado de la chica de cabellos rosados, tenía una oportunidad. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Ren, que aún le abrazaba. Cerró los ojos y se acercó a los labios ajenos, totalmente sonrojado.

Ren se sorprendió, Masato le estaba besando, eso era muy raro lo miraras por donde lo miraras. Aunque había intentado besarlo, sus labios sólo chocaron suavemente, tanto que sólo fue un pequeño roce. Suficiente para un principio. Se miraron y sonrieron, ya más adelante hablarían, por ahora sólo se abrazarían hasta que llegara el sol.

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado a alguien ^-^ Lo iré subiendo por semanas, si puedo. Gracias por leer.


End file.
